


True Love Song

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x20, Canon Compliant, Enchanted Forest before the Dark Curse, Flashback, Gen, Magic, Missing Scene, True Love, musical episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: This is a canon compliant/divergent/missing scene in the EF during the musical episode, 6x20. My personal head canon played out after Snowing confronts the Evil Queen.





	True Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I'd see the day that I wrote a fic. And I know my friends didn't either, with as much as I asserted that I would NEVER write. But, here we are. My first, and probably only, fic I'll ever write. This has been in my head since the musical episode and I finally put it down on paper to share with the fandom. As it is my first fic, please be gentle in any reviews should you choose to leave one. Muchos love, kisses, hugs and thanks to my besties and betas HollyeLeigh and winterbaby89. This never would have happened without your love and encouragement, not to mention your eyes and experience! Love you both to the moon and back again! Mwah!

 

* * *

 

**_In the First Mate’s quarters upon the Jolly Roger_ **

“Oooooo,” Snow White groaned, hand on the small of her back as she made her way toward her husband in the bed.

“What is it, Snow?” Charming’s brow furrowed as he gazed upon his grimacing wife.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Charming. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure,” she replied, climbing into the bed beside him and burrowing into his chest as much as her sizable baby bump would allow.

“That groan didn’t sound like nothing.” Charming sounded skeptical as he drew her into his arms. “You know you can tell me anything,” he added, trying to coax his love into revealing whatever was causing her pain.

“I’m sore,” she replied, as another moan escaped her lips. “She’s quiet now, but the baby felt like she was dancing a jig inside me this afternoon when we were talking… err, singing… uhh, us talking…” hand going back and forth between them, “with him singing…” she motioned toward the door, “you know! The Captain! And now I feel like I’m so black and blue on the inside, I can hardly move!”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” He moved his arm from around her torso when Snow turned onto her back, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. Propping himself up on his forearm, his other made its way towards his wife until he was tenderly caressing the skin encapsulating his unborn daughter. “Were you busy this afternoon, my darling? Did you like the song the pirate was singing? Will you calm down enough to let your mother sleep?”

“Well, she is now. I certainly hope she stays that way,” Snow said, her own hands smoothing across her rounded abdomen. “I wonder what got her so wound up?” she murmured.

“Well, whatever it was, it’s over now,” Charming said yawning. “We need to sleep now if we’re going to defeat Regina tomorrow. Come here,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Snow as she got comfortable on her side, then drawing her into his chest. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Mmmm,” Snow hummed halfway asleep already, cradling his hand within her own between her breasts while his other continued to rub soothingly against their sleeping child.

“Sleep well, my loves,” Charming whispered as he slipped into dreams right behind her.

  
  


**_The next day after confronting Regina_ **

As the purple smoke cleared, Snow realized they were back in their chamber at their castle. “Snow, are you okay?” Charming asked, reaching for her.

“What do you think?” she snapped, making her way hurriedly to the balcony. “What happened?” she asked, clutching the railing like a lifeline. “The wish should have worked. You saw how powerful that song was.”

David looked up and saw a bright blue star heading toward them. “Snow, look…” laying his hand on her arm as she also looked up and spied the unusual sight. As it got closer, they were able to discern a shape within the brightness. A cascade of magic landed on their balcony, revealing the Blue Fairy in her full size form. She smiled gently at the royals.

“Blue!” Snow exclaimed, shock and understanding spreading over her features. “You granted the wish!” The fairy nodded.

“But it didn’t work,” Charming said, dejectedly. “The Evil Queen took the song from us.”

“No one can do that,” the fairy replied. “It’s still inside you, it’s still inside everyone. But I’m afraid its magic was never meant for you to use against the Evil Queen.”  

Snow and Charming turned questioning eyes toward each other. “Then, who was it for?” he asked with confusion in his furrowed brow.

The Blue Fairy smiled and raised her wand bringing it down until it pointed straight at the unborn princess. As they all watched, a stream of magic flowed from the wand until it rested upon and was then absorbed into Snow White’s womb. “Emma,” the fairy exhaled on a whisper. Snow and Charming brought their attention back to the fairy, incredulous. “You wished that she would have a chance at a happy ending. And now, with everyone’s song in her heart,” she nodded, “she will.”

“I don’t understand.” Snow turned her wondering eyes toward her husband then back again. “Why? I mean, how does that help her?”

“One day, she will face a battle like no one has ever faced before. And I’m afraid, she’ll have to face it alone.” Blue turned sorrowful eyes towards the unborn baby.

Snow raised her eyes toward the fairy, determination and a blazing hope within her gaze. “She won’t be alone. She’ll have the voices of the people who love her inside of her heart.”

“Yes, she will. Including that of her True Love,” the fairy added with a small smile at the surprised couple.

“What?! Who is her True Love?” Charming raised his voice, hand moving to his sword.

“Why, Captain Hook of course!” The Blue Fairy laughed at the stunned couple. “The magic from his song was the loudest and brightest of all the songs that are now safely hidden within her. It will be the one that will get her through the battle to come.”

“A pirate?!” Charming  exclaimed. “But-.”

“There is no but, your Highness. Captain Hook is the True Love of your daughter. Don’t worry. In the morning, we will have forgotten we ever sang in the first place. Even the Evil Queen won’t remember. That way the songs will remain safe. You will have no memory of ever meeting the captain, or that he will someday love your daughter.”

“How will Emma know that she has the songs inside her?” Charming asked reaching for Snow to place a hand over her middle, over his daughter.

“We will have to trust in the power of True Love to see us all through,” answered the fairy.

“It’s going to be all right Charming,” Snow said, turning to him. “The magic within her, and the power of True Love will save her. Could that be why she was kicking so hard yesterday when we met him?” Snow raised inquiring eyes to Blue.

“Oh, absolutely!” the fairy answered. “The magic within her as the product of True Love recognized the magic in his song. So it’s entirely possible that she would respond to it.”

“The product of our True Love has a True Love of her own,” Snow White sighed happily, tenderly rubbing her belly.

“Yes, she does,” Charming agreed, placing his hand over his wife’s.

“And when the time comes, they will find each other, and their love will save us all.” The fairy shrank down to her normal size and flew away.

That night Snow White and her Prince Charming slept peacefully, wrapped in each other’s arms and the hope that True Love brings.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
